


Affection

by uzumagay



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rose (Eyewitness) - Mentioned, Soft Lukas, i love him???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumagay/pseuds/uzumagay
Summary: There are times where Lukas is feeling particularly soft.





	1. Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi im dedicating this to Soft Lukas™ who is So Important to me

The room is dark around them, moonlight streaming through the window for enough light to just see silhouettes. It’s a daunting darkness, darkness that reminds Lukas of breath that gets caught in his throat, cold metal of a gun in his hand--

But there’s no gun in his hand. It’s Philip’s hand in his own, warm and soft, fingertips rubbing over his skin, soft puffs of air against his shoulder as he breathes. Lukas matches their breaths, squeezing Philip’s hand softly.

“I don’t like it being so dark,” Lukas sighs, wanting to hear Philip talk, because Philip’s voice is so nice and deep, especially when he’s sleepy. He loves listening to it, wonders if he could get Philip to tell him a story before he falls asleep.

Philip tilts his head, making his nose trace across Lukas’ neck. “I can turn on the light.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lukas assures, twisting a little so they were facing each other, noses brushing. “It’s not so scary when you’re here.”

Lukas wonders in the darkness if Philip is blushing, because all he can see is the outline of his smile. He wishes he could see more of it, but he’s seen it often enough that he can imagine it just as well. 

“Same to you,” he whispers back, and Lukas feels like he’s melting when Philip kisses him. It’s so soft, and Lukas runs his hand up Philip’s neck. He places his hand so that his thumb rests on Philip’s pulse, feeling it, making sure that this was real.

They spend a few more moments kissing before Philip finally turns away, pressing his face to Lukas’ neck. His face is warm and Lukas loves it.

Philip presses a kiss, sweet and chaste, and whispers, “I love you,” into his skin, and Lukas’ heart just about stops.

His throat feels tight, a little panicked until he realizes there’s no impatient waiting. That Philip is still smiling into his neck even though it feels like it’s been a full minute since he said it. It makes Lukas relax, and Philip kisses once more before he feels his eyelashes tickle when Philip shuts his eyes.

Lukas isn’t good at saying things, especially like that, so he’s not ready to say the words to Philip when he’s awake, but once he falls asleep, Lukas whispers it to him over and over until he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos i live for Validation
> 
> come talk to me @ ianapologist.tumblr.com and give me soft lukas prompts!!!


	2. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas finds a new obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love him?? i hope u love him + this

Lukas doesn’t know how to slow dance. Which is a problem now, because he’s been thinking about it for the past week. 

Rose had made him watch some movie that he can’t remember the name of, but what he  _ does _ remember is the slow dance scene. It’s stupid, he knows, but he hasn’t been able to get the idea of slow dancing with Philip out of his head.

It’s frustrating and annoying and it’s ruining his life. He can’t stop thinking about it, especially when they’re trying to do homework and he keeps staring at Philip’s hips, imagining that he’s holding them and that there’s music playing, and they’re swaying together.

Lukas huffs and rubs his eyes, ignoring the curious smile on Philip’s face. He says nothing, resting his face on his cheek as he tries to look at the book. Philip moves closer though, and Lukas can feel his face heating up.

“What’s up with you?” he asks and he’s smiling, and Lukas can’t look at him because if he does he’ll tell Philip exactly what he’s thinking.

“Nothing,” Lukas huffs, and he squirms when Philip starts to kiss his neck. He moves away, and Philip doesn’t follow, but he’s still smiling. 

“You’re all huffy,” Philip accuses, and Lukas shakes his head. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Philip says, and he presses a kiss to Lukas’ mouth that he just sinks into. It’s not often that Philip takes control, but he is, hands curled up into Lukas’ hair in a way that makes him moan. The sound makes Philip pull away, looking at his face. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” he says seriously, and god, it’s not  _ serious _ , he wishes Philip didn’t sound so intense. He’s just embarrassed. “But I’m here.”

Lukas’ throat feels tight with embarrassment, and he shrugs. “I-I just have been thinking about something.”

Philip raises an eyebrow and waits, sitting up a little, but Lukas stays on his back so he can look up at the ceiling. 

“Rose made me watch a movie,” he explains, voice weak. “And there were people dancing. Like, you know. Slow dancing,” Lukas swallows away the knot in his throat, and god, why is this so hard? “And I’ve been thinking about it. With you.”

Philip looks so confused, and Lukas feels stupid, ready to take it all back when the smile breaks across his face. Lukas feels like he’s melting.

“Then let’s do it,” he says simply, like it’s so easy, and isn’t it?

“Uh,” Lukas says, watching a little dumbly as Philip stands, grabbing his phone and putting on some song. It’s soft, acoustic guitar over under gentle vocals. It’s good for dancing, Lukas thinks, but he isn’t sure.

Philip grabs Lukas’ hand with a smile, and Lukas can’t help but laugh. He puts his hands on Philip’s waist and Philip rests his hands around Lukas’ neck when he realizes that he doesn’t know how to do this. 

“I, um,” he says softly, because their faces are so close he could kiss Philip’s nose. He almost does. He has to restrain himself. “Don’t know how.”

“Neither do I,” Philip confesses, and Lukas’ anxiety eases a little. Philip starts making them sway, feet not moving, but it’s like they’re dancing. Lukas feels sweaty with nervousness, but Philip is smiling, and Lukas is relieved for that.

He listens to the song and catches the lyrics, and he starts to move his feet. Two steps, guiding Philip in the small area, muttering the lyrics as he remembers them. 

Philip lets Lukas move them, resting his head on Lukas’ chest after a minute, and Lukas feels like his heart is going to burst. Philip is so cute, he wants to hold him forever.

Instead, he just holds a little tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment & kudos!!
> 
> also come talk to me @ ianapologist.tumblr.com for a tumblr link + leave me prompts


	3. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so?? this is so short but i've been thinking about this so much. 
> 
> there's mentions of: food, vomiting, and blood, but the last two very briefly!!

Lukas is a worrier. 

He always has been, and it’s just gotten more intense after everything that happened. He can’t help the anxiety that creeps over him when he’s away from Philip sometimes, to the point where he feels physically sick until he talks to him.

It’s not exactly healthy, but he’s managing. He’s working on it.

For now though, Philip is the one person he is completely comfortable around. He doesn’t take all of the nervousness away, but enough that he can breathe, and that’s good enough. 

The thing is though, Philip isn’t that great at taking care of himself. 

Lukas understands. Things are hard, especially everything that happened, moreso for Philip.

Philip had spent so much time taking care of him that Lukas decided it was his turn to help. 

The worst is eating. Philip will go full days without eating, which makes Lukas so anxious he feels like he could vomit, so he starts keeping some snacks with him.

Just little things. Crackers. Some chips he knows that Philip likes. Always a bottle of water, just to be safe. He doesn’t mention it, just hands him a bag of chips when he hasn’t seen Philip eat in a while.

He tries not to be weird about it, but he watches, just to make sure he’s eating. He hates this feeling of worry, but he can’t help it. Philip is so important to him that he can’t shake the need to take care of him. Especially since he’s been looking so sad after everything. 

Lukas kept a good eye on Philip. Though not as bad as the lack of eating, Philip had a bad habit of biting around his nails until he bled. It was sad, because Philip has pretty hands, but Lukas started carrying some bandaids in his wallet for when they started to bleed. Lukas would take his hand softly, place the bandaid on and kiss Philip’s cheek, then go back to whatever he was doing. Philip’s face would flush, and Lukas would smile, because it’s cute. 

There was always a soft  _ thank you _ in response to whatever he did, but Lukas’ favorite is when Philip presses up against his side and holds him tightly. Philip is always so warm, especially when he starts to press kisses along his cheek, and down his neck.

Philip is really good at thank yous, and Lukas loves every single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment i love knowing what u guys like
> 
> talk to me @ ianaplogist.tumblr.com and leave me prompts !!!


End file.
